


Импульс

by black_eyed_boy



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Drama, Drama, M/M, ангст, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_eyed_boy/pseuds/black_eyed_boy
Summary: несколько альтернативное развитие сюжета.!пол и генри знакомы по перепискеP.S. в мюзиклы меня затащил мой брат, и на этот пейринг меня подсадил он же, мы вместе придумали множество хэдканонов, прописали отношения пола и генри, практически создали отдельную вселенную (и скоро она окончательно нас поглотит). между собой мы называй этот пейринг H&M или 2Д (дед и девственник)
Relationships: Henry Hidgens/Paul Matthews
Kudos: 1





	Импульс

Что могло быть плохого в преподе-родительской-фигуре Эммы? Пол в жизни не слышал о профессоре Хидженсе и, к собственному облегчению, подозревал, что это будет их первая и последняя встреча. Мэттьюс тяжело сходился с людьми, ему непросто было разговаривать с ними, особенно «словами через рот», как говорил Тэд. Если разговор был неизбежен, Пол предпочёл бы переписку через электронную почту – длинными сухими письмами с соблюдением всех формальностей и пафосными «мистер» или «мисс» или «уважаем_ая». Иллюзия дружеской близости вводила в замешательство, Пол знал, как вести себя с коллегами, но не с друзьями – он не ходил на корпоративы в дешевые банкетные залы, пропитанные запахом кальяна и плохого вина, или одной дорогой домой вместе с теми, с кем целыми днями сидел в одном офисе, он не сбегал на перекуры за офисное здание и не стрелял классический бонд у Шарлотты или кент с кнопкой у Тэда, у него не было людей, с которыми можно было бы смеяться над пьяными выходками друг друга, и, в целом, это его более чем устраивало.

– Это я, профессор Хидженс, – отчаянно прокричала Эмма, куда-то в ворота, очевидно, в динамик, не замеченный Полом в темноте.

– Не пытайся обмануть меня! Я – профессор Хидженс, – губы Мэттьюса непроизвольно тронула улыбка.

Эмма упоминала, что профессору было за шестьдесят, но голос его звучал гораздо моложе: глубокий, низкий, певучий, словно у музыканта. Когда они вошли, и увидели его, никто не осмелился бы дать ему его реальный возраст – взъерошенный, с ружьём наперевес, в водолазке и костюме, подчёркивающем его шикарную фигуру, с горящими глазами, он выглядел лет на сорок пять. Пол смотрел на него, вглядывался в черты этого динамичного выразительного лица и не мог понять, что его так напрягает, какая-то далёкая часть мозга, сохраняющая здравомыслие в окружающем безумии, кричала, что он знает этого человека. Профессор Хидженс взглянул Полу прямо в глаза и оценивающе осмотрел его лицо, электрический импульс пробежал вдоль вытянутого в ровную линию позвоночника и взорвался в мозгу изображением улыбающегося мужчины с вьющимися каштановыми волосами и именем профиля в Find Me – Генри Король.

О. Боже. Вот, откуда Полу _так хорошо_ знакомо это лицо – он рассматривал единственную доступную фотографию загадочного собеседника перед сном, размышляя, кто он такой – о личной жизни Генри не говорил, лишь упоминал, что хотел быть певцом когда-то, но мечта обломалась, почему – молчание. Иногда, закрывая глаза и сидя в абсолютной тишине, Пол пытался представить, какой мог быть голос у этого лица, как он говорит, как поёт – Мэттьюс так и не осмелился попросить записать голосовое, а Генри не предлагал.

Возраст в 40 лет в профиле оказалось ложью, фотография – старьём, но человек, с которым Пол мог переписываться ночами, как подросток, с которым он никогда не рассчитывал встретиться, стоял прямо перед ним. В переписках Пол был открытым и милым – сейчас ему казалось, он забыл, что такое слова.

Конечно, профессор Хидженс его узнал, и ему, честно, стало неловко за свою ложь, он давно ни с кем не общался _так_ , он даже углубился в своё прошлое, рассказал про музыку и _почти_ рассказал про молнию, но вовремя одёрнул себя, решив, что не стоит открываться кому-то настолько, так или иначе, с его образом жизни, люди долго в ней не задерживаются, а ему потом снова придётся убеждать себя, что они ему не нужны, и натянуто улыбаться себе из отражения в зеркале. И снова придут бессонные ночи с бутылкой вина, зажигалкой в одной руке и фотографией Чеда – в другой. Права была Эмма, когда отметила, что со временем Генри всё больше закрывается – он мог сколь угодно улыбаться ей, сдерживать тремор в руках и повторять «всё хорошо», но в глубине души правду знали и она, и он.

Предложение выпить Пол принял скорее из желания оказаться с Генри наедине, и, пока Тэд и Билл пытались найти вишенку для сраного коктейля, цепкий взгляд Хидженса делал коктейль из мыслей в голове растерянного Мэттьюса. Побелевшими от цепкой хватки пальцами Генри крутил винный бокал, алая жидкость плескалась за тонким стеклом, кидаясь из стороны в сторону, готовая вырваться из заточения и окрасить всё вокруг своим глубоким матовым безумием. Пол поднял свой бокал и отхлебнул, продолжая смотреть на молчаливого компаньона, вино оказалось сухим и оставило терпкость на языке, перекатилось по горлу, казалось, иссушая его ещё сильнее. Не рассчитав силу, мужчина со звоном опустил бокал на барную стойку, Генри нахмурился и перевёл внимательный взгляд на лицо Пола, что примечательно, он не смотрел в глаза оппонента, и Пол не пытался поймать этот взгляд, понимая, что они оба будут испытывать от этого дискомфорт.

– Извини, что лгал, – начал Генри.

– Ничего страшного. Ты… Это не… – Пол судорожно хлебнул вино и, подавившись, закашлялся. К сожалению, пока кашлял, мужчина окончательно потерял нить мысли, и потому молча вытаращился на Хидженса. Генри, впрочем, мгновенно отзеркалил взгляд. Неловкость затрещала в воздухе.

– Я пойму, если ты не захочешь больше общаться со мной.

– Но я хочу. По правде говоря, ты единственный _за долгие годы_ , с кем я общался так _по-дружески_ , и я не хочу терять это…  
Их прервали, обстоятельства вынуждали к действию, медлить было нельзя, и разговор задохнулся в общей суматохе, однако, реанимировать его, оба понимали, через некоторое время будет необходимо.

*

Пол замер около открытой двери, он заворожённо слушал музыку, выбиваемую из синтезатора тонкими пальцами, слушал голос, низкий, ласкающий. Он видел Эмму и Тэда, привязанных в стульям, его охватывал ужас и трепет, он должен был это остановить, но не мог сдвинуться с места. Генри светился изнутри, _горел_ , полностью отдаваясь пению, это захватывало, искренность, чувственность, неумолимый импульс жизни сиял в каждом жесте, в каждом шаге, слове и эмоции, скользящей по прекрасному лицу. Когда Хидженс поднялся и отошёл от синтезатора, музыка не прекратилась, она окутывала этого человека, была его частью, его жизнью, дыханием, и сама Вселенная стягивалась на этот голос, откидывая весь мир на второй план. Человечество подождёт, – шептала Она, – слушай. И Пол слушал и еле дышал, боясь потревожить окружающее пространство. Он понял, что слишком поздно, когда заражённые уже проникли в бункер, и тогда Мэттьюсу пришлось отступить, но он пообещал, что уничтожит это инопланетное дерьмо и вернётся за Эммой, и Тэдом, и Генри, если того можно будет спасти.

Во всяком случае, перед смертью хотелось услышать этот голос ещё хоть раз. Пол ненавидел мюзиклы – музыку вообще, но этот голос стал единственным неоспоримым исключением.

*

Пол огляделся, заражённые лежали вокруг него без сознания, их жуткие раны с сочащейся из них голубой жидкостью затягивались, даря надежду, что они очнутся живыми здоровыми собой. Он осматривал зал, ища знакомые силуэты, и, из множества, взгляд выхватил серебряные волосы и черную водолазку. Перешагивая через тела, Мэттьюс направился прямо к бессознательному Генри, он упал перед ним на колени – сил нормально присесть просто не хватило – и перевернул на спину, никаких критических повреждений он не обнаружил, лишь несколько ссадин на лице и дыры на одежде. Генри закашлялся и открыл глаза, Пол склонился ближе и облегчённо улыбнулся.

– Я так рад, что ты жив, я боялся, что вас не спасти – я уничтожил рассадник этого дерьма, я…

Хидженс засмеялся, приподнимаясь на локтях и запрокидывая голову, и хриплым, надтреснутым голосом произнёс:

– Милый Пол, ты думал, так легко избавишься от нас? – мужчина дёрнулся к Полу и схватил того за лодыжку.

Пытаясь отползти на руках и одной ноге, Мэттьюс дёргал второй, загнанно дыша. Тело Генри неестественно вывернулось, и он поднялся на ноги, Пол так быстро как смог подскочил и попятился, голос Генри двоился, словно вся инопланетная мощь, за неимением иных находящихся в сознании сосудов, собралась в нём. Он пел, приближаясь к человеку, один шаг на – один от, они двигались синхронно, сохраняя расстояние. Генри – то, что захватило его – заигрывающе улыбался и неотрывно следил за Полом из-под прикрытых век, его шаги были лёгкими, поза – расслабленная, каблуки туфель били по полу, точно отсчитывали минуты до падения человеческой цивилизации. Пол судорожно оглядывался, его руки дрожали, колени подгибались, отчаяние и осознание безвыходности ситуации навалились с такой силой, что он готов был заплакать, горло пересохло, он не мог заставить себя смотреть на Генри, всё это было неправильным, извращённым, глупым – такого просто не может быть. Когда Пол с силой врезался в стену, он ущипнул себя в надежде, что происходящее безумие лишь кошмар, но окружающая действительность не свернулась в шарик, и он не проснулся от занудного будильника – всё осталось, как было. Генри подошёл почти вплотную и остановился, он попытался поднять лицо Мэттьюса за подбородок, но тот дёрнул головой, зажмурился, закрыл голову скрещенными предплечьями, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя, сжал кулаки и сполз по стене вниз. По щеке потекла слеза, он подвёл всех, а теперь, вместо того, чтобы принять свой конец стоически, сорвался – нервы не выдержали.

Сильные руки инопланетной дряни схватили Пола за основания кистей и развели их в стороны, мужчина не хотел открывать глаза, словно действительно надеялся, что «если это игнорировать, оно уйдёт», но ему пришлось, когда он почувствовал чужое гибкое тёплое тело, навалившееся на него и губы, коснувшиеся его губ. Сухие, в мелких трещинках, но такие мягкие, они напоминали клетки цитрусовых, покрытые жесткой тонкой клеточной стенкой и наполненные сладким соком-цитоплазмой, Генри зубами подцепил нижнюю губу и укусил, недостаточно сильно, чтобы причинить серьёзный вред, но до крови. Пол вскрикнул, он почувствовал, как струйка из его губы потекла по подбородку и капнула на торчащий воротник рубашки, Хидженс языком собрал кровь с кожи и лизнул укус, отпуская руки Пола. Человек мог бы начать сопротивляться, но инопланетная инфекция знала своё дело: попав в кровь, она начала распространяться по организму, перестраивая его под себя, подчиняя, – руки не слушались, они обвили талию Генри, притянули того ближе, губы прижались в ответе на поцелуй, глаза снова закрылись, тело расслаблялось, сознание уплывало. Пересилив вирус, из последних вил цепляясь за реальность, мужчина сжал пальцами ткань водолазки Генри, стараясь сосредоточиться на её структуре, почувствовать, остаться, он не мог позволить победить себя так просто.

 _Бороться_.

Последняя внятная мысль мелькнула в его голове и пропала в голубом тумане, он расслабленно улыбнулся и откинулся на стену, смотря в глаза Генри напротив. Хидженс легко поднялся и протянул ему руку. Их пальцы встретились, залитые синей кровью, некогда Пол Мэттьюс встал рядом.


End file.
